


Surrender and All that Come After

by LostGirls



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, doccubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirls/pseuds/LostGirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the events of Possession and Love. Bo and Lauren reconnected on a emotional and physical level with surprising results. Now with the future of the Fae and thier lives hanging in the balance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read the prequel to this story Possession and Love first.

** Surrender and all that comes after **

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Beta’d by Kravn**   
  


**Summary** : Takes place after the events of Possession and Love. Bo and Lauren reconnect on an emotional and physical level with surprising results. But what does this mean for the Fae world?

 

** Chapter 1 **

**   
** **The Dal**

The place was rocking tonight and Trick for one was thankful. He shook his head ruefully as he felt the floor and beams behind him shake. His granddaughter and her lover were threatening to bring down the place.

"I told ya, loud music is the only way to go." Kenzi quipped seeing the bottles on the shelf shake and rumble. "Although I have to say, damn, what's gotten into the girl?!" she grinned, clearly drunk now.

"The same that's gotten inta everyone here lass." a raven haired woman said softly, her approach had been stealthy. Trick bowed his head reverently. "It’s an honor to have you here Lady Fiona."

"Lady?..are you a royal?" Kenzi asked tossing back another drink, her head cocked to the side. "I thought you were an Ash."

"Not quite." the woman smiled, revealing a dimple; her eyes a sparkling green. "I see your succubus has stolen my prey for the night, I'll have ta find a new conquest." she grinned as her hand caressed the young woman's face.

"Whoa there lady whoever, you got the wrong chick." the young woman slurred.

"Well the chick," Fiona clucked her 'k' as Kenzi had done, "that I had my sights set on, is currently unavailable." she smiled turning to the bar keeper. "So that is your Isabo, the unaligned Succubus who has the direct line to infinite power?"

"You know about Bo?" Trick said surprised.

The woman smiled slyly; the smile reaching her eyes. "I know a sight many things about your Bo. I know she has a jealous streak a mile long when it comes ta a certain doctor." Fiona winked. "I'm just glad I didn't have to kill her." she reached for the drink Trick offered her.

"You must forgive her my Lady, she is stubborn and untrained." he apologized.

"’Tis nothing, I have no interest in her mate, I simply wanted to see what she'd do." she chuckled,"that and 'tis Summer Solstice." she gave Trick a pointed look.

Tricks eyes snapped widely. "It's not possible." he said lowly.

"And who are you ta say wha's possible Fitzpatrick?" Fiona snapped. "You were married ta a Succubus as I recall, have you so quickly forgotten?"

Trick's eyes were wide in disbelief. "Lauren is human and clearly-"

"And what has that ta do with what has been foretold?" she challenged. "Bo is the Chosen One. Her destiny is far greater than the Garuda."

"Yes but..." Trick floundered

"And as for Lauren - her destiny is tied to Bo's, as she is her chosen mate. Tere's more to the blonde than you know my Lord." she said quietly. "As the new Ash in waiting I've been afforded all that the old Ash had knowledge of. Trick you can nae stop what must be. There will be a Queen and balance will be restored, no matter how many centuries it may take. The prophecy will be fulfilled." Fiona said reverently; her green eyes sparkling.

The bar's shelf shook again forcefully, bringing forth a chuckle from the dark haired beauty. "I'd say it's already begun."  
  
The heavily wooden frame of the old oak bed banged hard against the plastered walls of the Dal. The room was dimly lit and the shadows of two distinctly feminine bodies rose and fell against each other. Bo leaned over Lauren, her body slick with perspiration. Her eyes were burning blue yet she didn't feel the same hunger. It was something more primal; feral. Lauren had to realize she belonged to her now, just as Bo herself could no longer belong to anyone other than the blonde.

Sexual exclusivity may not be totally possible for a succubus but everything that made her who she was, was now tied to the blonde, she felt as if invisible strings were tethering them to each other.

"Oh God!" Lauren panted, her brown eyes shining bright, her aura blazing hot. "I… don't stop Bo." she groaned as her thighs clenched around Bo's slender waist, causing the brunette to growl as she bit down on Lauren's shoulder.

"You're so..." Bo gasped unable to form words; panting heavily.  "Wet and..." she swallowed as she added a third finger and felt Lauren's fingernails bite down into her scalp, pulling her head hard into her neck.  "Mine!" Bo finished; pulling back to push her tongue deep into the blonde's mouth, smothering an impressively loud moan.

They kissed wildly as Bo flexed her fingers in the contracting soft flesh of her lover - **her mate.** The words shouted in her head. Yes, her mate; she groaned deeply as her hips flexed on the muscled thigh of the blonde. She was dripping down Lauren's leg, barely able to keep control of her own orgasm. It had never been like this before, she'd never been so close to losing everything inside her, nor had she ever wanted to so badly.

Lauren's hands grasped Bo's back bringing her down closer to her watering mouth.  The blonde lowered her mouth eagerly and took control, sucking Bo's nipple with such force that the Succubus gasped from the pain and shock.

Bringing her hand to the back of Lauren's head, grabbing a fist full of flaxen locks, she pulled her mouth into her chest and offered up as much as she could for her pleasure. Bo could never get enough of Lauren's lips on her breast, it was one of her erogenous zones and the blonde was the only one who could make her come from just the contact of her teeth and lips. Now she was teetering on the edge; her eyes bright blue.

As Lauren feasted, a delicious ache radiated throughout Bo's body and right to her core, causing her to instinctively grind her center on Lauren's hip bone.  "I'm going to cum so hard..." she gasped as she flexed her fingers within the blonde. "Cum with me love... let it go." Bo groaned as she shot pure sexual energy through her fingers that were buried deep inside the blonde.

"Jesus!" Lauren gasped; her head thrown back as the bed frame trembled and rocked hard against the wall. "Mmm m-more." the blonde hissed.

Bo looked down at her lover, her eyes shut tightly; mouth gasping for air; her brow sweaty. She grinned seductively, whispering. "Are you sure you want all of me love?" She leaned down dusting her lips over Lauren's jaw. "I can be quite the beast."

Lauren's eyes opened, flashing a golden hazel. "I want you in me Isabo, all of you, even the beast." she whispered pulling the brunette down for a fiery kiss. Bo was lost to her baser self now. All self-restraint fell away as she pulled deeply from her lover; savoring her chi.  To Lauren it felt warm and comforting; stealing her breath as her heart pounded furiously. But she loved it! This is what she wanted! To be consumed and overtaken by her lover, roughly and possessively. To be possessed by Bo.

Bo pulled back gasping for air. She was floating on a high she'd never felt before; quickly checking her lover she saw the blonde eyes were hazy. "You okay baby?" she said fearfully.

"Never better." Lauren whispered." I need you." she said trembling.

Bo continued to move in and out of Lauren; the doctor's body gradually accommodating her with each thrust and she felt the blonde open up to her as she added another finger. Soon, the only sounds that could be heard were their labored breathing, soft whimpers, muffled moans and the lewd, sensual sounds of hot wet sex, as Bo continued moving in and against her lover.

The succubus watched the blonde's face as pleasure washed over it. Leaning down she kissed her softly, pushing energy into her lover. Lauren gasped from the heat as she felt it travel down into every cell of her body and out her fingertips leaving a tingling sensation.

"I love you… I love you so much, baby." she said breathlessly, as she felt her hand move with more ease as her mate relaxed and began to accept her. She was in awe of her lover; it was a gift, the trust that Lauren was placing in her.

"I love you, I love you, too." Lauren panted.

"Just a little more… relax and open for me… that's it." Bo sent another wave of energy down into her, arousing Lauren further. She would have to bring in another bed set for Trick because these sheets were officially ruined she thought ruefully as she pressed on the back of her hand with her thigh, gaining more leverage.

Lauren's body began to tremble and her legs began to quake. "Do you like this? Do you like how I fuck you?" Bo asked.

"Yes… oh God, it feels … please, please don't stop." she said, as she grabbed the back of brunette's shoulders. Bo continued, bent on the sole purpose of satisfying her lover. "I didn't like that woman touching you."

"It wasn't like th-that." Lauren panted. Her finger nails drawing blood on the brunette's shoulder blade. Bo winced as she bent down and bit down on Lauren's shoulder breaking the skin and marking her. "Oh it wasn't?" the brunette mused, their bodies rising and falling against each other, heated and slick with sweat and sex.

"No, I... God baby!" Lauren hissed.  "It’s just you dammit." she swore as Bo chuckled against her skin. Lauren's hand tangled into a mass of dark hair as she yanked it hard drawing the Succubus' attention into her brightly burning hazel eyes. The time for conversation was over. "I need to cum." she commanded and the tone sent a shiver down the brunette's spine.

Bo growled as she rocked harder into the blonde; her hand deep inside; suddenly, the brunette felt Lauren shudder and arch her body forward and everything seemed to stand still.

"Oh my…" Lauren gasped, her body frozen yet quaking all at once. "Oh God, baby just…" Lauren breathed out her lips trembling. "Just let me feel you in me." she whispered her eyelashes fluttering. The blonde leaned forward resting her forehead against Bo's shoulder allowing her muscles to adjust.

"You ok?" Bo gasped in concern.

Lauren nodded mutely her eyes shining wetly nearly overcome with emotion. "I just need to see your face." she smiled weakly, "Kiss me." she breathed out.  "Touch me, I'm yours."

Bo kissed her deeply, their lips touching sensuously; tongues light and probing. Lauren gasped as she felt Bo's hand deep inside her, flexing and curling, driving her body to the brink of insanity. Her thighs clenched tightly against Bo, her muscles contracting. Bo was lost to the sensation of possessing Lauren so fully, she drank deeply of her lover's chi and returned it in such a way, that both women were literally breathing each other in with each breath.

After an eternity, Lauren broke from the kiss, her whole body humming as she cried out, her head thrown back into the pillow; blonde hair spilling everywhere. Bo's head rested between her breasts as she collapsed headlong into her climax, at the feel and sound of her lover screaming her name out.

**Sometime later**

"You know I probably won't even be able to walk straight, right?" Lauren chuckled. Bo smiled as her hand absentmindedly rubbed the blonde's back. Lauren was nestled into her Succubus's neck contently.

"You asked for the beast." Bo laughed hugging her tightly. "And you got her."

Lauren smiled.  "Oh really and was she also the one who was practically sending daggers at my table tonight?" Lauren could feel the growl in the brunette's chest.

"She was all over you." Bo pouted, her fingers feathering through flaxen hair.

"She was not!" Lauren laughed pushing at the brunette's shoulder.

"What?! She was too, touching your back and your face." Bo breathed out.

Lauren moved so that she was lying on top of her lover, her arms on either side of Bo. "Jealousy is so high school." Lauren grinned.

Bo narrowed her eyes and slight smirk on her face. "That's what you're signing up for my dear, because you are my mate." Bo said softly realizing the impact of her words.

Lauren watched her carefully. "Am I?"

"Yes." Bo said quietly. "I feel..." she paused thinking for the right words. "Didn't you feel it?"

Lauren leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips before pulling back. "I did, it felt like I was being tethered to you somehow.  It was … feeling you inside me like that." she sighed and Bo felt her insides clenched with renewed desire. "And then you …I don't know, I felt you taking my chi but it felt wonderful. I mean I feel tired but not drained."

Bo stroked her cheek. "Are you sure?" she said fearfully. "I'm sorry Lauren I couldn't help myself."

Lauren shushed her, her fingers pressing against her lips gently. "It was everything I thought it would be, don't apologize for loving me Bo, because that's what it felt like, you giving and taking my love." she grinned rolling her eyes. "I know that sounds corny."

Bo smiled widely back at her.  "Its sound just right." she said pulling her down against her chest. Lauren sighed.  "So this mate business is it the same like wolves?" she said distastefully.

Bo breathes out deeply. "I don't really know.  I mean you know as well as I do that it’s impossible for a Succubus to be-" her voice faded out. "But I want to Lauren, I'd never want to hurt you and I... Jesus I feel so selfish."

"Bo don't!  It's who you are and I can't sustain you." She whispered. "Even if I was Fae I couldn't sustain you."

"But I love you." Bo said emphatically. "I don't want to be with anyone else and I damn sure know I don't want you to be with anyone else either." she hissed, her eyes flashing blue. "But it’s not fair to you."

Lauren moved till she was lying on her side facing the brunette. She looked at her compassionately. "Bo, I'm only human." she paused. "It's not fair for you to be tied to someone who will die so young in your life."

"No, don't say things like that!" Bo said sitting up, tears in her eyes. "I want you.  I want to be with you for however long that will be. Even when you're gone..." she choked on the words. "Even then, you would always be my true mate, my true love." she said tears falling down.

Lauren pulled her down into her arms; her eyes closing. "I love you and we can only live in the now ok. So let's just do that." she whispered.

"Okay." Bo conceded tiredly. Honestly she felt drained from their lovemaking which was a first for her. She snuggled into Lauren's embrace.

"Now let's sleep because I wasn't kidding about not being able to walk out of here tonight. At least let us sneak out in the morning with our dignity intact." Lauren laughed as Bo grinned into her neck.

"Of course love." Bo sighed falling off into a deep slumber.

**6 weeks later**

Bo walked briskly into the Ash's compound, Kenzi tailing behind her. "What is the rush?" the young girl pouted her hands full of takeout.

"There is no hurry okay, can't I see my girlfriend?" Bo smiled at the words.

"You two are disgusting. You know that right?" Kenzi teased her. "And you have no shame. I mean Trick's liquor case! She pouted. "That was good shit Bo!"

Bo stopped mid-stride, her face burning. "I said I was sorry and really, the man needs to re-enforce the beams on the place before it collapses on top of him." she winked before turning on her heel to knock on Lauren's door. She had the key but thought it better to give a heads up since she wasn't alone. "Be nice." she warned her little sister, who simply stuck her tongue out.

After a while with no answer Bo used her key and anxiously scanned the living room for Lauren. "Lauren. Babe?" she called worriedly.

"Oh hey, I didn't hear you come in." the blonde said, padding down the stairs. She looked disheveled and tired. "I guess I was sleeping harder than I thought."

"Sleep? Hot pants it's like 12 o'clock." Kenzi put in as she flopped down on the couch.

"Is it?  And no one called." Lauren said moving to check her answering machine.

" ** _Dr. Lewis it’s Fiona or the Ash. I'm not good with the protocol. You haven't reported in and I was just checking on you. The guard says you haven't left the compound so I assume you are resting. I'll check on you in a bit lass, I imagine you will be needing your rest love."_** the message ended and Bo glowered at her girlfriend.

"What?" Lauren said irritably.

"Nothing." Bo muttered pulling her closer, scanning her quickly. Her eyes were dark and she seemed exhausted. "Are you sick?" she fretted.

"I don't know baby, I guess it's just catching up with me, really Bo don't worry." Lauren sighed.

Bo didn't like it. Lauren was always tired lately and yet her sex drive was strangely in hyper drive. Their love making had been downright hot and dirty lately and even though the brunette had tried not to, she had been feeding from her lover for longer periods of time. "We brought dinner." she offered. "Have you eaten?"

"Not really, my appetite has been off." Lauren hated to admit as her girlfriend cast her with another disapproving look. "I'll eat now ok." she sighed as she headed towards the kitchen.

Kenzi hopped off the couch, bringing with her the bags of Chinese takeout. Bo diligently spooned out the Lo Mien and fried chicken on a plate for Lauren. She watched as the blonde eyed it suspiciously, her nose flaring a bit.

"Come on doc, before Bo spoon feeds you and I vomit." Kenzi quipped.

Lauren swallowed, the lump in her throat raising the chicken to her lips before dropping it and running towards her bathroom.

"What the hell?" Kenzi said as Bo rushed after her girlfriend.

"Babe!" she said fearfully as she knelt down by the blonde who was vomiting into the toilet. Bo held her hair back and rubbed her back as the retching continued.

"That's it!" Bo said determinedly when Lauren finally rose, flushing the toilet and began to rinse her mouth out. "You are going in for a checkup." she said fixing Lauren with her best stare down as the blonde looked at her through the mirror.

"Okay." Lauren relented, slumping back into her lover's embrace. "It's probably just the flu babe, but okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this entire story during the LG hiatus of Season 2 and Season 3/. So my Tamsin is a minor character in this story and completely AU.

****

**Chapter 2**

Fiona sighed deeply as she padded into the expansive metallic kitchen of her new home. She had to admit taking over as the new Ash had its perks. Here in the west wing of the compound she had every luxury that could be afforded. Stopping at the center island she poured herself a cup of coffee knowing it would be a long night. Wrapped in a red silk robe she grabbed her steaming mug and made her way toward the living room.

Here she sat down on the oversized plush ottoman and pulled her legs beneath her. Taking a sip of her favorite, pumpkin spice flavored coffee, she reached over for the remote to the large screen television. Instead of watching some frivolous show airing, she had one of the techs hook up the Ash's official database to stream through the 55 inch plasma screen. With the help of her laptop she had access to everything she needed to once again go over all the files she needed.

Her dark hair pulled up into a messy bun she resigned herself to a long night of study. Placing the mug down on the nearby coffee table she began clicking through the files labeled … **Text subject 2476.**

The screen was grainy, obviously old footage, which had been converted to fit on the newer models of computers. She mused to herself, the computers at the time this was taken had to have been early Apple. She'd been alive nearly two thousand years and it was only within the last three years that she had become computer savy. She'd owed that dubious pleasure to a nimble little nymph she'd had a dalliance with. Hmm… she could use some distraction right about now, having to be subjected to the lovely Dr. Lauren Lewis.

The raven haired beauty felt the stirring of desire in her loins, blushing she pushed it down. She was here on a mission, one that did not include seducing the target or engaging in open warfare with an angry Succubus, especially one who seemed to be on the edge of consumption from the dark.  Fiona frowned, her brow creased with worry. She was still trying to gauge if Bo would be a potential problem. In the end everything hinged on deciphering Bo's true nature. Aiofe had turned out to be so disappointing; Fiona only hoped Bo would not turn out the same. The Ash sighed with frustration, Bo was the chosen one, that could not be disputed, but her inner allegiance would be the deciding factor on the fate of the Fae world. _And Lauren?_

Fiona sat up crossing her legs on the chaise. Lauren Lewis was the key to everything. The strings that held everything together; held Bo together. Fiona really hoped the Elders of Light knew what they were talking about. She chastised herself for the thought, the Queen had sacrificed herself for this moment. It was now up to their Order to make sure it came to fruition. With resolution she clicked on the screen and watched the video play.

 

**~~~~~Operation Eternal Flame~~~~~~**

The old Ash before Lachlan appeared, he was younger if that was possible but Fiona still recognized him. He stood in a white lab coat surrounded by what appeared to be both Fae and human counterparts. He spoke into the camera in a clipped, professional voice as the camera panned around and fell onto what looked like a nursery.

"I am here to report that so far things look promising with this latest batch of test infants. We all know what we are risking; both Light and human with these experiments, however through our continuous collaboration I am happy to report the infants have shown early stages of Fae development.

The younger future Ash walked over to where an infant was crying in its bassinet. He lifted the child, gently turning it over on its stomach to reveal a hieroglyph on its neck.

As you can all see the subjects whose DNA has accepted the various Fae serum, have now presented this symbol at the base of their necks. We have decided these codes will now be used as a means of addressing them; it will be easier to help staff stay detached. We cannot know what their abilities will be but we plan to train them in the art of war, medicine, intelligence and of course, the ways of the Ancients, according to each subjects’ natural abilities. Our hope is to strengthen our own army and the human army, keeping each separate of course, unless the war with Dark should arrive. We will have the element of surprise with people in the human world ready to deploy with their brothers and sisters in the Fae world, all of course, under our control.

Fiona's face wore a look of complete disgust, to think there had been a time that a rogue group of elders had the audacity to think they could play God with such things. Fae DNA and Human DNA were delicate things, similar yet so different. For them to think they could ever control such things was pure folly. The screen skipped ahead five years, and she saw what she had been waiting anxiously for. The future Ash spoke again.

"The test subjects all seem to grow at a human rate but their skill sets are all very different. It seems our scientists had not taken into the account the human psyche. Each child seems to have an inner strength and weakness which manifests their natural ability. Some subjects, even at such a young age, show a tendency towards rage and a lack of control. These we will begin training immediately in the art of war, they seem to have less inhibitions and a lack of moral compass that most humans have ingrained within them.

The camera expanded to show what looked like 15 kids all between the ages of 8 and 4 years old. A small groups of boys and girls, various ages and races were running through what looked to be a gauntlet. Some were firing automatic weapons; others were running at extremely fast speeds on treadmills, sweat soaking their hair; others engaging in deadly combat while Fae instructors stood by and military humans sat in booths watching. The whole thing sickened Fiona to no end.

"Here we have a group of children who seem to have no outwardly Fae abilities. Their blood work presents them as human, but checking the DNA helix they show 26 pairs of chromosomes instead of 23. That's two shy of Fae. Their genetic code is proving difficult to assess what their abilities may be. Some of the children have displayed acute psychological abilities, in layman’s terms, we have Firestarters, Telekinetics, Mind readers and children who have an astute knowledge of science, what we think may translate into an ability to heal once we are able to crack their genetic code."

Fiona focused on the grainy screen; it was the smaller group of children at end of the room who stood by a large computer, matching what looked like strains of DNA calculations on screen with scientist that caught her attention. There she saw test subject **2476**. "Lauren." she breathed out.

 

**The Dal**

"Come on wolf man what's the matter?" Hale smiled easily as he lined up the 6 ball. "You’ve been in a funk for months man."

Dyson lifted the chilled beer and sipped it and shrugged.

"Dude, please tell me this is not over Bo?" Hale laughed.

Dyson sat the beer down hard on the pool table, his eyes glowering. "You act like losing my mate is nothing." he grumbled. Hale put the cue down and clapped him on the back. "I'm sorry bud, I know it’s not nothing." he paused seeing the objection of Dyson's affections walk through the door with Kenzi and Lauren following behind.

Dyson's face lit up when he saw the Succubus, she was looking as sexy as ever in tight jeans and heeled boots. Her thin purple tank top pushed to its limits by her breasts. He couldn't help but remember all the nights he'd spent with her riding him and taking his chi until he had begged her to stop. The look of euphoria melted away when his eyes fell upon the tall blonde who appeared next to his mate. Bo possessively yet gently wrapped her arm around her waist, guiding her towards a booth near them.

"Listen man, if you want to keep Bo in your life, you have to accept her decisions. And right now it's the Doc." He said softly. "Fix yer face my man, they’re coming this way."

Dyson inhaled deeply, fighting against his inner wolf. He had his love back; Bo was supposed to be his mate and yet he was stuck accepting that she would rather spend her life with a mere human. And one he wasn't sure she could completely trust at that!

"Yer face man!" Hale hissed again.

Plastering a weak smile on his face he hugged Kenzi to him with genuine affection. "Hey there, where have you been hiding?" he asked despite the fact that his eyes remained on Bo who was still holding Lauren around her waist. She smiled at him softly.

"Dude, the doc has been on house arrest since she got some bug and Bo Bo here is making me play nursemaid to Hot pants day and night." Kenzi groused, throwing a smile back at Lauren who just rolled her eyes.

"More like Nurse Ratchet." Lauren quipped. Bo smiled and hugged her tightly. "It wasn't that bad babe."

"Says you." Kenzi and Lauren said in unison, to which Hale and Bo laughed.

"Lets get a table?" Hale offered. They quickly made their way to a booth and ordered drinks .

"I think I'll just have some Helation tea instead and a turkey sandwich please." Lauren said demurely.

"You ok?" Dyson asked his eyes watching her intently.

Lauren nodded quickly, "I just have a bad case of Fae flu I think." She said not wanting to set her girlfriend off on yet another night of handholding and babying. "The tea has helped a lot."

"Well it should, the Ash made it herself." Kenzi teased seeing her friend's nose flare, a sure sign of jealously pains.

"Oh really now?" Hale jumped in grinning like the Cheshire cat. "How is it working with the new Ash?" he nudged and chuckled, seeing Bo flex her fingers against the table.

Lauren shook her head giving the younger woman at the table a disapproving glance, it was never good to bait a jealous Succubus as she had found out. "She was just concerned." Lauren said quietly.

"So how long have you been ill?" Dyson jumped in, he could tell something was off with her. Her coloring was pale, she appeared tired, her smell was.. off somehow… it… His eyes flashed yellow as he detected the cause. With a growl that startled the table, he jumped up staring down at Lauren as his body trembled and his teeth bared.

"Dy-" Kenzi started as Hale jumped up holding the wolf back. "Hey man,  take it easy." he said holding him back.

Bo was up and standing between Dyson and Lauren who remained sitting in the booth her eyes wide. "What the fuck is your problem?" the Succubus' eyes were pale blue and wind blew around her hair.

"Uh oh. The Banshee is about to make an appearance." Kenzi said fearfully.

"Bo, it’s ok, please settle down." Lauren pleaded as Bo outstretched her arm holding her back in her place.

The entire room quieted with fear as Trick came running out to the table. "Isabo what the hell is going on? You know the rules. Dyson stop snarling and get to the back now!" Trick said in such a way that revealed his once king status. Dyson was obedient and quickly departed, shaking Hale off.

Bo stood shaking with power as she struggled within herself. Lauren easily placed her hand on her arm pulling the brunette down next to her. "Hey, look at me please?" she said softly. Bo relaxed under the caress to her cheek, her hackles receding and her eyes returning to a soulful brown. "I'm ok, see?" Lauren smiled weakly. Bo simply pulled the blonde into her embrace, not caring who saw what. Burying her face into the Lauren’s neck, she inhaled Lauren's scent and felt herself relax finally.

**Tricks office**

"What is wrong with you?" Trick shouted as he slammed the door. Dyson paced kicking tables and chairs, his eyes feral.

"She's pregnant." he hissed slamming his hand through the wall. "Bo has chosen her and she's a lying, cheating bitch." he snarled.

Trick’s eyes were wild with speculation… "How can you be so sure of something like that?" he asked sitting heavily at his desk.

"I'm a wolf, I smelled the change in her." Dyson clenched his fist.

"Did Bo say anything?"

"I don't think she knows. She's too damn happy to have known." He paced again. "She's my mate Trick. I chose her and she…" he hit the large beam causing it to quake. "I don't know if I can sit back and let that woman play her!"

"Dyson! Bo will kill you if you go near Lauren!" Trick reminded him emphatically.

"Not when she knows what the good doctor has been up to, all this time professing her undying love and off fucking some other Fae!" Dyson said disgustedly.

"You're sure it's a Fae baby, how's that possible?" Trick said alarmed.

"I don't know how it's possible. I'm not a damn doctor!" Dyson roared… "I know what I smelled. The child is Fae at least partly, hell I don't know… a hybrid I guess." Dyson said slumping down into a nearby chair that he didn't destroy….

 

**The Ash's Compound**

Fiona had finally had enough for one night and cut the computer off. She had a pounding headache; lies and schemes; and they were just touching the surface. She felt a roar of the fire flare in her fire place. Rising she strode over and dropped her robe. Now nude her body shown in the fire, perfect and radiating power, reaching over to a basket nearby, she pulled a piece of burning bush and tossed it into the fire as she knelt down near it. As the smoke rose and she inhaled, she felt herself slip into a trance, her eyes wide and green with licks of red reflecting from the fire.

"What have you found my daughter?" the voice was feminine yet older.

"Lauren is the one as you supposed." Fiona said her eyes still not blinking.

"Did she lie with Isabo's hier?"

"Yes I am sure of it."

"Then is she carrying the princess?"

"I don't know, she came in a few nights ago for a blood test." Fiona said in her trance, tears dropping from her eyes. "We can nae be sure the solstice unlocked her genetic code."

"The solstice is powerful my child and the most fertile time of the year for our people. The succubus would have been compelled to share her chi with her mate thus causing the bearer to share her own. Trust in the prophecy."

"But she is unaligned. Her true nature is unknown, it could affect the outcome. The child could be a vessel of the Dark." Fiona gasped, feeling the power course through her blood like fire. It was taxing to keep this up.

"Lauren as you call her, is the bearer of the essence of the last great Queen. You know as well I do, Queen Brianne gave up her power and life's blood and hid it among the humans until this point over six thousand years ago. There was nae an evil drop of blood in our Queen."

"Yes My Lady, but after all this time how can we know if the line of the Queen is even viable?  It’s been mixed in the genetic code of humans after all." Fiona sighed tiredly, her energy draining.

"Do not doubt the power of the true Fae Queen. She sealed it in a blood binding ritual with her human lover. It will have kept until the prophecy can be fulfilled. And you my dear have done an excellent job in finding the bearer and true heir. Now keep her safe until the appointed time."

"I will My Lady." Fiona gasped and collapsed as the fire instantly died down. Weak kneed she crawled over to the sofa and pushed a button on her cell. "Yes, Kitchen? I need a snack, blonde and young will do." she sighed as she lay back and awaited her meal.

**The Dal**

Bo sat pensively as she and Kenzi watched Lauren devour her Turkey sandwich and sip her tea. "Were you going to eat those?" Lauren asked hopefully. Kenzi frowned pulling her fries closer to her but the pleading look of amusement on her BFF’s face caused her to shove it toward the blonde.

"No, I’ll just sip my soda." she muttered.

"Thanks, these are so good." Lauren said stuffing her mouth. "You want one babe?" she asked Bo who simply grinned, "I'm good hun."

"Well as long as you're good." Kenzi quipped, sipping her flat soda. Bo winked at her as her hand rubbed small circles on the blonde’s back.

"You are so whipped." Kenzi sang and Bo gave her the finger.

"There's nothing wrong with a few whips now and then is it babe?" Lauren teased and the brunette snorted her soda.

"Oh-kay, TMI and on that note I'm off to find Hale." Kenzi said dramatically.

The women watched her leaving laughing. Bo pulled Lauren into her body giving her a soft kiss, her eyes concerned. "You should've let me make a new pair of furry socks out of Dyson's pelt." she grumbled.

Lauren lovingly ran her fingers through her lover’s hair, massaging the base of her neck. "Dyson is a wolf Bo and wolves are temperamental at best." She placed her fingers against her lovers protest. "It has to be hard for him to let you go -wolves mate for life." she said quietly.

Bo caressed her cheek. "I never signed up for eternity with Dyson." she said softly. "Whatever his issue is he's going to have to get over it and quickly." Bo said, her eyes darkening. "In fact I think I'm just going to have a word with the wolf."

She rose to stand but found herself pulled back down into her lover's arms. "Lets just go home I'm feeling hungry again." she said seductively.

"You just ate." Bo said missing the innuendo. Lauren leaned into the brunette kissing her neck softly. Her mouth lingered near her ear, "I'm hungry for something else." she said nipping a lobe. With a whimper Bo pulled back, a huge smile on her face.

"Well when you put it like that." she said tracing the blonde’s lips with her finger.

"I thought you'd see it my way." Lauren smiled.

Bo pulled back, "When do you get the test results back from the Ash?" Bo grumbled, hating that the woman had been called in when Lauren had arrived at the lab that night. Lauren sighed, "It’s not really a priority Bo, but soon I'm sure. I mean if it was something serious, I would have been told."

"So, you trust the Ash that much?" Bo said sarcastically. Lauren kissed her lips softly. "She's not that bad Bo."

"And you know her so well from what, your date?" Bo said defensively. Lauren sighed seeing she might not be getting her dessert tonight if she didn't play her cards right.

"Bo I did spend time with Fiona."

"Fiona?"

"Yes she insisted I call her Fiona when we were alone and yes we did get to know each other while you were off finding yourself with Dyson!" Lauren snapped as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Lauren!" Bo started

"No you know what, forget it. Let’s just go home." she said pushing past the brunette to get up. Bo caught her hand and pulled her into her body as she stood. "I'm sorry ok. I'm a jealous bitch." she offered.

Lauren shook her head gently, as Bo smiled weakly. "I just... I don't trust her. I don't know her and all the Ashes I have run into have ulterior motives where you're concerned." She sighed as Lauren kissed her cheek.

"You're right." she relented. "But so far she's been the nicest Ash I've met and I really hope that's not fake."

"You shouldn't be a slave in the first place. Lachlan tricked you." Bo groused. "If she's so nice she would just hire you instead of owning you."

"One step at a time okay?" Lauren smiled. "Now do I get my desert or are we still fighting?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Why do I feel like I always lose all of our fights?" Bo shook her head as she turned her girlfriend and headed towards the door.

"Because you my dear, are easy." Lauren laughed as she received a swat on the ass.

"Kenz! We are out!" Bo called over her shoulder.

"I'll bring her home." Hale offered as the girl drowned herself in 18 century scotch.

"Thanks!" the ladies called as they exited.

Dyson stood in the shadows brooding. He was at war with himself. Soon he would tell Bo about her so called girlfriend’s treachery. "Very soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo thinks about her future while in the midst of a case.

** Chapter 3 **

 

Evony had held the title of the Morrigan for the last 400 hundreds years now. She had built her reputation as being a Fae that was not to be fucked with but as she was led down the darkened corridors of Hell's Gate, she was very quickly finding that she definitely wasn't the biggest dog in the fight anymore. For once in her life she was actually afraid and walking into what could be a trap didn't suit her well at all.

The two large Fae guards that passively led her through the cast iron double doors, stopped once she entered the Throne Room. Hell's Gate, as it was called by her people, was not a place anyone ranking less than an Elder would be welcome. It was the place where Fae where judged and it was the place where Evony had her Coronation when she became the Morrigan. However when she got word that Damien requested her presence tonight, it could mean only one of two things: she was about to be replaced; or something big and bad was coming for her people.

Hell's Gate was an old abandoned temple by the cliffs approximately 300 hundred miles from the city.  To humans, it appeared as nothing but mere rubble, but underneath the ruins lay a magnificent layout of inner workings - palatial rooms, a Throne Room and hall with access to the heated healing springs, residuals from the nearby ocean.

"Evony, I'm sorry to have summoned you here so unceremoniously." came a calm baritone voice. Damien Dias, an Elder of nearly 3,000 years in age with the appearance of a man in early forties. The Morrigan paused in mid-step and knelt down before him, where he sat at the head of a massive oak table.

"Come, come my dear, no need for that among old friends." he said, his smile dazzling. Evony felt the butterflies in her stomach and a blush rush up her neck.  Damien Dias was gorgeous, with jet black hair and soft brown eyes, he looked shocking similar to that actor, Benjamin Bratt. In fact Evony wasn't sure if maybe he hadn't been one of Damien's many human children out there in the world. He was tall with broad shoulders and his skin was a bronzed caramel. His voice shook her from her thoughts.

"You can imagine my surprise when I was summoned." she shifted nervously in her 4 inch Jimmy Choos. "Are the Elders unhappy with my work?"

He strode over with a warm smile, taking her hands into his larger ones. "No, my dear, we all are very happy with your work and you managed to keep that imbecile Vex in line for the most part. That it is not what this is about." he said, his voice serious.

"Well I'm here, so what's the problem?" Evony asked as she was led back to the Great Table. Offering her a seat in a plush old English leather chair, Damien pushed it in and took his place at the head of the table.

"Fiona Tierney has become the new Ash of the Light." he said quietly.

"I know, I've heard of her some, not that she was overly impressive." the Morrigan quipped.

"Do not be so quick to judge a book by its cover Evony." Damien chastised. "Fiona is very powerful and more importantly she is a daughter of a very old Order."

The Morrigan frowned, pushing a stray lock of dark, curly hair behind her ear. "So?" she said impishly.

"So." Damien began taking her hand into his and rubbing the pad of his thumb over it teasingly. "We are concerned that she has appeared for a reason."

Evony licked her lips as her eyes drowned within the dark shining browns of the Elder before her. "What kind of reason?"

"That it is not important. What is important is finding out the why?" he smiled bringing up her hand and kissing the back of it.

"I need a little more to go on." Evony breathed out as he continued to kiss her hand. He smiled as he stood and pulled her up into his arms.

"I'm not sure that would be wise." he said his breath suddenly on her neck and his hands pushing up the mini skirt she had been wearing.

The Morrigan closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip as she was lifted and sat on the edge of the table. "It wouldn't be the first time you made a brash decision." she gasped as he was suddenly inside her.

"We think…" he breathed into her ear. "We think there might be a descendent of Queen Brianne's living." he said, pushing into her in rhythmic strokes.

"Im-Impossible." the Morrigan gasped as she held tightly around his shoulders, her face buried against his neck, inhaling his cologne. It had been awhile since they had been together, her ankles locked around his waist. "History says the line died out." she hissed as he began to move faster against her.

"The Daughter's of the Light would not have one of their own in such a position of power unless they knew it would benefit them in some way." he groaned as he felt the woman tense around him as she fell into her climax. It took but a few more strokes and he came shortly behind her, with a satisfied smirk on his face he disengaged himself and turned away from Evony to calmly compose himself and his clothing.

The Morrigan blinked a few times before realizing the cool air hitting her over heated body was because Damien was now sitting back in his chair, a smirk on his face. Yes she was definitely still his favorite. She stood and fixed her disheveled skirt as he handed her back her panties. "Keep them, I know you're into that." she said defiantly as she took a seat at the table. "So what do you want me to do Damien?" she said all business.

He rubbed the palms of his hands together fixing her with a hard stare. "From what we have gathered, she has been spending quite a bit of time with the human doctor, Lauren Lewis and we both know Doctor Lewis spends all her time with Bo." he said finally.

"I was wondering when you'd get to her." Evony said quietly. "I tried to get her to our side, but she is petulant and arrogant like her mother."

Damien smiled ruefully, "I rather thought she picked that trait up from her father, but yes Aiofe had her wild streak I suppose."

The Morrigan paused unsure of how to respond. "I recognized her you know, straight from the start."

"And yet you've said nigh a word." he chuckled. "You always did have a great poker face, one never knows what's up your sleeve.”

"The question is, why haven't you said something?" Evony said pointedly.

He sighed leaning back into his chair. "You know what they say - you've got to know when to hold'em and know when to fold'em."

"You're quoting Kenny Rogers?" Evony laughed. "Is she the one, the one everyone says she is?"

"It is a distinct possibility." he said finally. "I have a feeling the answers lie with Fiona and this Lauren. That's why I want you to send your best and most discreet investigator to find out all they can about Dr. Lauren Lewis."

"Why not just hire Bo herself?  She has a knack for trouble and finding answers all at the same time."

"True but I'm not sure how she ties into this mess yet and we don't want to tip the Light off, now do we?" he said smiling.

"Bo is unaligned."

"Yes but her lover is not!" he said sharply before calming himself. "Bo has lived with humans.  She is more human than the Doctor herself ironically. Her true nature has yet to be discovered or embraced. Her ties are to the Light, which is not good for what we want to accomplish." he reminded the woman.

"Okay, so I will keep this quiet, but what in the world could a human have to do with the prophecy?" Evony said dismissively.

"Nothing and everything." Damien said coolly as he rose from his seat, effectively ending the conversation.

 

**The Crack Shack**

"Bo!" Kenzi whined as she slammed the refrigerator door shut. The Succubus appeared in the hallway. "What?"

"Unlike some people, I cannot exist by sex chi alone! I need food and we have none!" she swore as pouted at her friend's smirk. "Jesus man, I ate more when I lived on the streets!"

"Ok ok, settle down, we just need a job." Bo laughed as Kenzi rubbed her aching tummy.

"Well, duh and we need food, seriously Bo bo can you not hear my stomach growling over there?"

"Kenzi alright, how about we head down and get take out?" Bo offered patting her on the head.

"Or we can head over to the Doc's since she always has food now that she can't keep anything down." Kenzi mused which brought a frown to the brunette's face. "So like what did the Fae doctor's say anyway?"

"Nothing, so says Lauren." Bo mumbled. "But yeah, she's eating the weirdest things Kenz.  Like yesterday she threw out all her damn yogurt except the lemon flavor. Says they tasted horrible. Then she had like eggs and pancakes for dinner…It’s weird."

"Sounds like my cousin Cillia when she got knocked up" Kenzi sighed her eyes frozen on the brunette. They both stared into each other's eyes. "But that can't be because Lauren would never cheat on you." she said quickly. "And if she did, it would be with a woman."

"Right, of course you're right." Bo said quickly.

"Bo, Lauren is not pregnant." Kenzi said again taking her friends hand. "She's not!"

The brunette closed her eyes and smiled weakly. "We weren't together all the time Kenz, I mean, it could have happened when I was running around chasing Dyson and his lost feelings for 4 miserable weeks." Bo said fretfully.  The idea that her girlfriend could be pregnant with someone else's child, cut her to the quick.

Kenzi bit her bottom lip unsure…"I mean, we really don't know, right?"

"Right, right." Bo said as she began to pace…"I need a drink."

"Right…"

 

**The Dal**

Kenzi sat in the booth watching her best friend make short work of her Tequila. She rested her hand over Bo's, stilling it from refilling her cup. "Bo, I'm not sure getting drunk is the best response to a maybe baby."

"I don't know what else to do." Bo said miserably. "I feel sick just thinking about it, but I mean it all fits Kenzi." she said tearfully.

"Bo you haven't even asked her. I mean if she thought she was pregnant, Lauren would have told you." Kenzi said surely.

"What if she was too afraid…. Maybe she thought I would leave her?" Bo sniffed. "Should I?"

"No!" Kenzi said surprising herself with her own conviction. "You don't know anything! Just calm down and think. Even if she did get knocked up by someone else, can you live without her?"

Bo shook her head sadly…"This sucks!"

"I know hun." Kenzi frowned. "Talk to Lauren. No more drinks - just go to her and find out."

"Find out what?" a voice floated over.

'"Dyson?" Bo sighed unable to even muster anger at him.

He studied her disheveled appearance and tear stained cheeks. "So I guess she told you about the baby?" he said gruffly. "I guess she's not perfect after all."

"Wait, how do you know about a baby?" Kenzi said quickly. "Lauren wouldn't tell you anything but the time of day?"

"I'm a wolf Kenzi, we don't need EPT…I could smell her body changes the other night." he said keeping his eyes trained on the brunette who seemed to shrink into herself. "I'm sorry for you Bo."

"It’s none of your business." Bo said sharply as she got up and pushed past him.

"Bo wait!” He caught her by the arm. "She's not worth it!"

"Dyson you're not helping." Bo breathed out tiredly. "Attacking Lauren isn't making the situation better."

Kenzi watched the two apprehensively. Dyson removed his grip from the Succubus' arm and held her gently by the waist. "I didn't come here to fight." he said in a gravelly voice.

"Oh didn't you?" Bo pushed, her eyes still wet with disappointed and hurt.

"No, honestly I have a case I could use help with, I wanted you to come with me." he smiled shyly at the brunette who looked on cautiously. She looked to Kenzi for some sort of support.

"We are broke right now and it’s probably best if you were off attacking some asshole instead of Lauren." Kenzi put in…"For now I mean."

Bo exhaled deeply, it wouldn't be a good idea to approach the blonde in her state of mind and she could use some stress relief. "Ok, lead the way.  Kenzi tell Lauren that I have a case and I'll be around to check on her later tonight." Bo said trying to get herself back into the position of leader, dominate partner and all around badass that she had been sorely lacking the last few hours.

"Will do." Kenzi sighed helplessly.

 

**The Ash's compound**

Lauren sat at her desk in her office, staring at her monthly planner in consternation. She'd gone over it repeatedly and still couldn't wrap her mind around what was going on. She'd been waiting and requesting her blood test results for the last 4 days and yet was politely informed it was in the hands of the Ash. Finally she'd broken down and did the unthinkable. She took a simple urine analysis. The blonde was not an idiot. She did graduate at the top of her class.  Putting her head down into her hands she tried to fight back the tears.

"Are you ok Dr. Lewis?" came a soft spoken voice from the doorway. Lauren looked up to find it filled with a petite red-head. Her eyes were the same bright shining green as the Ash yet her hair was a flame of unruly waves that hung down over her shoulders. "I haven't been feeling well Quinn." the blonde said sniffling.

"I've noticed." the young woman said, with a hint of Gaelic. "’Tis there anything I could do for ya?" Quinn said sadly as she approached, she pushed Lauren's hair off her shoulder and let her hand linger near the blonde’s neck. Lauren was not accustomed to such a display of comfort from a Fae. It was not something that happened often; humans were pets to most, something underneath them.

"I think I'll just retire to quarters for the rest of the day." Lauren said pulling herself together. "My girlfriend may come by tonight." she said quietly. It was known that she was sleeping with Bo. Bo was unaligned which meant she could do as she pleased, even if it spat in the face of Fae law. No one was about to stop her, not after her display of power with the Garuda. Also the Ash had made it known that Bo was to be allowed complete access to Lauren but to be watched carefully if the blonde was not present with her at all times.

"’Tis understandable." Quinn said stepping back from the blonde as she rose and passed by.  Lauren's nose flared a bit and she was hit with same recognizable scent of the Ash, "You smell like the ocean." she said without thinking, causing a well manicured eyebrow to rise. The blonde bit her bottom lip sheepishly. "I just meant …I don't know what I meant, I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologize, Dr. Lewis." the woman grinned, her smile dazzling and intoxicating all at once. Lauren contemplated her - the red head was just a bit bigger than Kenzi yet powerful despite her small stature. Her skin was clear and pale as milk with a light spattering of freckles over her nose and as she smiled at the blonde, Lauren noticed her dimples flashing and her eyes dancing mischievously at her open perusal. Lauren felt shy and embarrassed at having been caught. "I'm sorry." she said quietly.

Quinn stepped closer to the blonde, her hand gently caressing Lauren's cheek. "Please don't, ‘tis been a while since I've been so openly appreciated." She paused feeling the attraction of the blonde feed her own need. It wasn't really Lauren's fault, it was part of her thrall, without even a touch, she could feed and nurse an infatuation into more and thus feed from it. It wasn't too much unlike what a Succubus would do, only she didn't leave bodies at the scene of the crime. "Fiona is my sister." she said quietly. "That is what you are scenting." she said watching Lauren frown upon her choice of words.

"Scenting?"

"Yes love, I'm afraid you are in a bit of state." the red head continued. "That is what I came to speak to you about." she said softly, taking Lauren's hand into her’s.

"Is something wrong with me?  I know there is and…" she swallowed hard, tears brimming in her hazel eyes.

"Oh shh. Love shhh, ‘tis a wonderful blessing." Quinn soothed her, her other hand caressing Lauren's face gently, wiping at the stray tears falling.

"What, you know, you read my results?" Lauren sniffed feeling overwhelmed.

"Yes and the Ash asked me to come and help you adjust. This sort of thing is not really her strong suit you see." Quinn grinned as she shot a soothing wave of calm into Lauren. The blonde relaxed under her touch. "What are you?" she asked.

Quinn led her to the couch and they both sat, their hands still intertwined. "My sister and I are half-Kelpie and half-Fairy. My father was a Kelpie and my mother was a direct descendent from the line to the Queen."

"Queen?" Lauren said her eyes wide. "What Queen?"

"’Tis a long story love and one that is naught for you to hear right now, what you need to know is that you can consider Fiona and I your friends. We have sworn to keep you safe and safe you will be kept. Do not fear the bairn you carry, ‘tis the future of the Fae world that rests on her shoulders."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lauren sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm pregnant, Quinn. Bo is going to lose her mind and probably leave me." Lauren said sadly, a fresh round of tears falling down her face.

"And why would she do that when she's the cause?" Quinn smiled ruefully. From what I understand Summer Solstice was a very good night for the two of you, if naught for the poor foundation of the Dahl." she grinned cheekily as Lauren's faced burned.

"That's impossible!  What are you implying?" the blonde whispered back.

"Ah love, you think like such a human at times. And I would love to tell you all the reasons why it is completely possible but I cannae." She held Lauren's hand tighter. "You've been with no man have you?"

"No!" Lauren said emphatically. "Never!" she added in a whispered. "Well I mean just the once after Prom when I was seventeen. But not since." she added sheepishly, sexuality didn't exist in the Fae world, only species classification. In many ways she envied them that.

"And you don't think Bo would believe you then?"

"We've had trust issues in our past before." Lauren muttered. "She tends to go off half-cocked sometimes."

"I do not know this Bo as well as you obviously. I know she is a vessel of great power and potential as I am sure you are well aware." Quinn stated pointedly. Lauren knew what she was referring to - the blue Banshee that all Fae had whispered about. Setting her brow firmly the blonde said "I'm not sure what you mean." which brought forth a hearty laugh from the smaller woman.

"Ah yes, love and loyalty for your mate. I'd expect nothing less from Queen Brianne's mate." she smiled sadly. "Yet lets us not forget, the Queen's love for her mate is what caused the divide."

"I have no idea what you are referencing." Lauren said in frustration. "I've read all the Fae histories and have not heard of a Queen and if I did it was nothing more than a fairy tale."

"You are uneducated but that is to be expected." Quinn sighed patiently. "Lauren the Fae have had Kings and Queens, of this I am sure you are well aware." she waited for the blonde to acknowledge her words. "Your own Bo is the granddaughter to the Blood king of all people. Yet before even that reign, similar to human history, we had one High Queen and King. They were the chosen children of the Ancients themselves." Quinn said crossing herself reverently.

"So what happened?" Lauren asked now intent on hearing the story.

"What happen was that having access to pure power can corrupt. And Fae, were meant to live in harmony alongside humans, yet hidden. Humans were not as evolved during that time; they truly were as children in our eyes thinking that the Fae were naught more than superstitious old wives tales. Yet they knew on some level we existed. The human mind is fragile and delicate yet capable of all kinds of mysteries and beautiful potential." the red head said her eyes misted with awe.

"You like humans?" Lauren smiled.

"I admire them." Quinn blushed. "They are born with no abilities but their brute strength and mind. And look at what they are capable of creating. How many times have you heard of mothers moving cars off their children in a feat of strength? Do you ask yourself what drives them, gives them the will to survive when they should naught?"

"I don't know, will I guess." Lauren guessed.

"Your will can be stronger than any magic during the right circumstance." Quinn said caressing the blonde’s cheek. "Your capacity for good or ill; the ability to love and be loved; and more than anything, your humanity, is what sets you apart. ‘Tis naught a weakness as the Fae have been taught; but a strength." she said in an impassioned plea.

"But I still don't understand how this has anything to do with the history of the Queen?" Lauren pushed.

With an almost infinite patience Quinn sighed…"Lauren, the old ways had the Fae in a guardianship over the land and humans - not to interfere mind you, just to keep the balance." She said making sure the blonde was following her.

"But the balance was disrupted?"

"Yes, because we lack those qualities that come naturally to humans. Without humanity, the pull of the dark crept into our King and he as result, he turned dark." Quinn said sadly.

"But this must have happened even before your time." Lauren mused.

"It did but it was recorded among my Order and no, I will nae be telling you about the order." Quinn laughed at the adorable pout she received.

"So the King turned dark and Queen didn't?"

"The Queen did all she could but it was too late, he was blood thirsty and wanted dominion over every Fae and human.  In order to ensure that the light would continue, she made a sacrifice."

"A sacrifice?" Lauren interjected.

"Yes love, she sacrificed herself, her power and her very essence - she bonded in a blood ceremony with her human lover. It happened on a Summer Solstice not unlike the very Summer Solstice where you conceived." Quinn smiled as Lauren blushed.

"But Bo and I haven't entered into any blood binding ceremony and are you saying that the Queen's lover was a woman!"

"Of course, the Queen was a Succubus and her power lies in energy transfer as do all Succubus power. The giving and taking of life and sexual energy - it is all very capable of holding tremendous power should one know the secret to unlocking it." Quinn said casually.

"The Ash knows this? She knows everything you're telling me?" Lauren pushed, her head boggled.

"Yes, as I said, she's my sister." Quinn laughed. "She thought it better for me to explain things and I must agree.  My sister is better at physical things and not politics."

"But she's the Ash, there is nothing more political?"

Quinn's laughter rang out. "She took the position to protect you Lauren as is our duty. Believe me it's not what she wants. She hates politics and having to be diplomatic."

Lauren smiled…"She reminds me of Bo in that respect."

"Yes well, you must understand, you are in a delicate situation."

"Oh I gathered that." Lauren said dryly.

Quinn smiled giving her a wink. "That's the spirit!  Lauren?" she said turning serious. "All the bearers of the line of the Queen have died in childbirth."

Lauren was quiet as she contemplated. "And if I have this baby, will I die?"

Quinn's eyes were filled with sadness… "It could be possible, we just don't know. You are very special.  More than you know."

"Special because I'm having my female lover's baby or special because the baby will be the princess?" Lauren said softly.

"Special because you are half-Fae of course and all the bearers before were naught more than human." Quinn said watching the look of surprise on the woman's face.

"That's impossible!" Lauren gasped.

"That's the second time you've said that tonight."

"You're not making sense and what you're asking me to believe, it goes against the science I've been brought to believe in."

"You live in a world that goes against the science you've been brought up in." Quinn mused cheekily.

"Still this is a lot and you're giving me what? A 50/50 shot at survival at that?" Lauren said quietly.

"Lauren, this baby is the future and there are many on both the light and the dark that would see it's like put to an end, as well as your precious Bo." Quinn said seriously.

"Do I have a choice? I mean what if I don't want to have this baby." Lauren said quietly. "Will you lock me up and force me?"

Quinn swallowed, the baby was everything. "I think what you should be asking yourself it this: do you not want to have Bo's baby? Because despite the circumstances, this child is your’s and Bo's in every sense of the word, ‘tis not an alien or parasite – it’s your own flesh and blood with the power of an Ancient coursing through its blood. That's all.  You and Bo were meant for this and nothing we could have done could make it so. No one manipulated you into falling in love or meeting for that matter. Bo was hidden and raised by humans and you've been here. That is why you are in danger - you met under completely fated circumstances and the love you hold and your tie to the past is what created this child." she said rising. "I think that's enough for now, don't you?"

Lauren was suddenly very tired. Her hand rested on her stomach. "Bo can't know there's a possibility I could die in childbirth. She'd never allow this." Lauren stated the facts.

"We are here to protect you and the babe."

"I don't need protection from Bo." Lauren argued. "You might though."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo gets surprising news. Outside forces make their moves.

**** Chapter 4  
  


"Where are we going?" Bo asked impatiently, they had been driving for well over 40 minutes to the outskirts of town. Dyson glanced at her before turning his attention back to the road. "We're heading out to a government facility. Apparently there's been a murder."

"And this is your jurisdiction why? Bo asked still staring out the window. Her mind was on anything but some new murder. The only thing flashing in her head right now were big bright neon words: **_Lauren's pregnant.  Lauren's pregnant…Someone got Lauren fucking pregnant!_**

"Bo." Dyson said, calling her out of her thoughts. "You know you can talk to me about it." The brunette chuckled bitterly, "Since when have I been able to discuss anything that has to do about Lauren with you?"

The wolf gripped the steering wheel tightly in his hands. "I'm still your friend, you used to trust me, when did that change?" he said gruffly, not accustomed to voicing his feelings out loud.

Bo lolled her head back against the headrest. "Dyson I do trust you, just not with this." Bo said softly. "I don't want to make things worse for you."

Dyson contemplated her words. Bo was clearly in love with the human doctor even after discovering her betrayal which made his insides burns.  Jealously was a dangerous emotion for a shifter and it seemed it was getting harder and harder to keep under control? No, in his opinion, things couldn't get any worse.

They drove in silence for another ten minutes before the wolf sighed. "I love you Bo and I think you know I would do anything for you." Bo turned her head a sad expression in her eyes. "I love you too Dyson, you mean so much to me but I'm in love with Lauren." she whispered shaking her head.

His face was tense under the declaration.  It wasn't like he hadn't heard it before but the honesty; resolve; and even despair held in her words and eyes told him that there was nothing that he could ever do that would change that fact; not as long as the human was alive that is.  He could wait till her short lifespan ended.  Bo would grieve and he would help her pick up the pieces.

"I need you to let me go. If you love me, that's what I need." Bo said drawing him from his thoughts. They stopped at a guard stand outside the Canadian/American Arms Development Facility. Dyson flashed his credentials as was allowed to drive onto the grounds. They both sat with the engine off, contemplating the unspoken agreement they now had.

"I'm always here, no matter what." Dyson said sadly. Bo reached over and kissed him gently and softy, they both understood it was goodbye. She sat back in her seat, sad that she was hurting him but knowing it had to be done. She just hoped he would still be her friend; he was after all, her first friend she had made in the Fae world.

"Let's check out this murder scene." he smiled bravely as he exited. Bo watched him walk around the car speaking to the security guards. She took a deep breath; there was nothing she could do about the state of her relationship right now, but she did have a job and she would put her energy into that for the moment. Pushing herself out the car, she made her way next to his side.

**Unknown**

"Why is she so important?" Tamsin asked again, nonchalantly. Her lover kissed around her neck, nipping it hard. "Because I need to know what's she's up to and my little spies have spied an Elder of the Light in town."

Tamsin’s skin tingled as she felt hot kisses being placed down her body. "Yes but so what? Elders are always in town, what makes you think it has anything to do with her?"

"Everything is about her."

"Are you jealous?" the younger woman laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you." she was chastised as the woman spread her legs and began kissing her inner thigh. "You don't know what she's capable of."

"And you do?" it came out as a groan.

"I know a lot of things my dear especially about my daughter." Aiofe grinned as she pushed a finger into the hot center of her lover. "I want you there." she said pushing deeper with each word.

"To- to watch h-h-her." Tamsin gasped as her hips rocked with the Succubus' expertly thrusting fingers.

"That's right and report back to me with everything you find out." Aiofe sighed before tasting the woman.

"That I can do." the young detective moaned.

**The Ash's quarters**

Fiona sat staring out at the setting sun; running a frustrated hand through her dark hair; she was filled with anger. Why the hell did she have to be chosen to be the Ash?  Quinn was much better suited for this type of thing. She'd spent the entire day touring the city and countryside, visiting old people. Well, not old people, but Elders and respectable Fae families. She hated shmoozing and ass kissing. She was Ash now, they should be kissing hers.

"Stop pouting." Quinn said teasingly as she closed the door behind her. Her sister fixed her with a glare, green eyes crackling.

"I hate this, this sucks!" she said backing away from the balcony. "How did things go with Lauren?"

Quinn bit her bottom lip as she turned to head towards the kitchen. Her older sister hot on her heels, "Quinn, how did it go with Lauren?" she asked again, as the redhead retrieved a bottle of white wine, she motioned for her sister to get the flutes.

"As you can imagine she was in a state, ta woman's nigh an idiot. She suspected." the younger woman said, hopping up on a bar stool at the island.

"I thought she might." Fiona sighed. "Well, what did you say?" she asked impatiently. Her sister shook her head good naturedly at her, "I hope ‘tis wasn't how you were with the families today, barking orders?" she laughed at the eye roll that she received.

"Lass, stop stalling."

"Okay okay, she was disbelieving at first but she came around after I told her." Quinn said quietly. Her sister frowned, placing the flute down hard on the island. "Tell me ya didn't?"

"I had to!" Quinn said calmly yet with conviction.

"Ack, Chun mhaithe liaigh, ciallaíonn gá le boinn a fhios go díreach mar a deir sé, brat." ( _For Christ sake, a need to know basis means exactly as it says, brat_ ) Fiona shouted in Irish.

"Fiona nach bhfuil sí leathcheann, is féidir léi a chur ar an fhírinne. Ní mór dúinn í a muinín dúinn" ( _Fiona she's not an idiot! she can take the truth. We need her to trust us._ ) Quinn said emphatically. She took a breath. "Sister, Lauren is not going to be as much as a problem as her mate will be."

The Ash frowned at the truth of the statement. "Bo is unruly and overly protective of the doctor."

Quinn smiled softly, taking her sister's hand. "She loves her, ‘tis not overly protective when you've in love.  And she's young that's all.  Fiona we have centuries on her, give her a break. She just needs time to learn."

"I know you are a romantic but we don't have the time for her to learn and figure herself out! Lauren and the baby are our responsibility. Not Bo." the Ash said forcefully.

Quinn frowned. "Fiona, she's not meant for you." she said coolly.

"’Tis not what you're thinking!" the dark haired woman protested, her eyes angry at the implication. The red head shook her head. “She's not Taryn.  Love, I know how much you miss her but-”  
  
"Enough!" the Ash exploded, the glasses in the cabinet shattering. Her sister looked at her quietly, yet without flinching. "I'm sorry Quinn, but you know how I feel about that subject."

"I know but it must be said." Quinn said moving towards her sister. "I know her death was a blow, but she was not the one.  You were not the one to sire the princess."

"I know that." Fiona growled. She hated thinking about her lost love. She died over a century ago, which in Fae terms could have two years ago. "I know." she said more quietly.

"Fiona, Lauren is her descendant and I know that she looks very much like her." Quinn pushed.

"I know that Lauren is not Taryn" Fiona interrupted. "I know what my duty is. I am only trying to ensure that all the sacrifices that have been made have not been in vain.”

"I know you are." Quinn said taking her sister hand gently. "But we must try everything to get Bo onboard with us." she said feeling her sister flinch. "Bo is not her father."

"We don't know that." Fiona sighed. "He is the reason Taryn died!"

Quinn nodded sadly. "And he learned what the Elders of the Light already knew, this can not be forced."

"We learned it at Taryn's expense." Fiona said bitterly.  She would hate the man till the day she died, whenever that would be. Reading her sister like a book, Quinn sighed sadly. "You can nae blame Bo for what her father has done, she wasn't even born."

"I know that but we don't know how much of him is in her and now that Lauren is pregnant…."  Fiona shook her head sadly. "We can nae lose her."

"We're not going to lose her; she and Bo are meant for this." Quinn pushed, hugging her sister hard. "I know you loved Taryn and it was a shock to find that she had been having an affair with him. And even more of a shock to find that he had been trying to bring forth the prophecy. But it was not to be, he is not and was never meant to sire the princess. His spirit is too corrupt to ever have sired her."

"And yet he sired Bo, the chosen one." Fiona argued pulling away.

"Yes but Bo, is still the heir to the Blood King and Isabeau, whose family was always faithful and good servants to the True Queen.  Bo is not corrupt! Lauren couldn't love her if she were. She defeated the Garuda for God’s sake! The Garuda, the master of derisiveness couldn't corrupt her."

"There is that." Fiona sighed. "Why are you set on this? On Bo, don't tell me you've fallen under her spell?"

Fiona blushed. "I've not met her but…" she looked mischievously at her sister who shook her head ruefully. "What have ya done now?"

"Nothing!" Quinn grinned. "I mean it was an accident."

"Quinn!"

"Ok, I… Lauren needed comforting." Quinn smiled as her sister gave her an arched eyebrow. "When I sent a wave of peace through her to help calm her, she relaxed enough for me to take a little peak inside her head."

"Quinn! You know better!" Fiona chastised her.

"I couldn't help it and let me tell you, she's in deep with this one! It's like her whole body lights up like Christmas just thinking about Bo.  I had to reign myself in otherwise I would’ve acted upon the residual effect of her desire." Quinn laughed.

"Do I need ta assign someone else to keep an eye on Lauren or will you be able to control yourself?" Fiona sighed shaking her head. Her sister gave her a smirk. "I'm not the one trying to break her up from her one true love." Quinn put in.

"I am not!"

"I'm just saying." she teased.

"Enough out of you, I'm going to bed.  Lauren is good?" the Ash asked as she turned her sister by the shoulders and pushed her towards her front door.

"Yes, I made sure she ate something. I think the princess has something against red meat." Quinn laughed. "Lauren only wants turkey and lemon flavored greek yogurt. There was something else she wanted though."

"What else?" the ash stopped at the door.

"Well, being the rational human thinking woman she is, she asked that I run a DNA test on the baby."

"Please tell me you didn't, it could be risky for the babe!" Fiona all but roared. Quinn frowned …"You really need to have sex, your attitude has been shit lately."

"Quinn!"

"I did, I mean it was the only way she would really believe the baby was Bo's and everything went fine, the little one was just fine." Quinn promised.

"And what were the results?"

"It was as we expected of course - a perfect match for Bo and Lauren. Once I showed her the results she settled in and was resigned to the fact that this was happening; that we were not telling her fairy tales." Quinn said. "I left her to rest afterwards, though she wanted to get back into that damnable lab."

"Very well just make sure she doesn't put in too much work.  She should be resting and I got a call from one of our detectives tonight." Fiona said seriously.

"What's wrong?"

"There's been a murder at a facility outside of town."

"So, what does that have to do with us?"

"It was one of the facilities that created the hybrids." Fiona said, her eyes stark. "God help us if the murder was committed by a hybrid."

Quinn shuddered. "This could be bad."

**The Ash’s Compound – 1 a.m.**

Bo nodded as the security guard allowed her onto the ground of the compound.   
  
_She'd stayed with Dyson until they'd taken the bodies away. Then she'd drove around in her beat up old Camaro for another few hours. She'd found herself at a human hospital. She didn't know why she even showed up there but somehow she did. The brunette stood staring down at the nursery at all the little babies._

_They were so fragile and innocent, helpless really. She tried to picture Lauren carrying a child, giving birth, holding something that tiny in her arms. Children were something she had given up on once she realized she was monster. True, Lauren swore she wasn't a monster, but she had left enough dead bodies in her wake to think differently. Now her precious Lauren could bring something so innocent in the world, a world where someone like her could kill it. The best thing to do would be to leave both mother and child in peace. Maybe Lauren could find someone to love again and they could be a normal family, the baby would most likely be human anyways. She owed it to the blonde to at least do that. The thought tore her heart to shreds: a life without Lauren in it?_

_What if she wanted her to be a part of the baby's life? The brunette had stood staring at the little ones, could she love it? Who was she kidding, anything that was part of the blonde she could love. She loved everything about Lauren and if she hadn't been chasing old ghosts this situation would never had happened. Bo had been brought out of her thoughts by a nurse asking if she was related to one of the babies. Before she could contemplate an answer she was nodding yes and found herself holding someone's child. The ache that hit her heart nearly brought her to her knees. It was so little and delicate, looking at her with wide innocent eyes. The sweet scent of a baby, made her feel at ease and very protective. How much more would she be of Lauren's child?  No, she couldn't leave Lauren. If Lauren still wanted her, she would swallow her hurt feelings and stay. She'd try and be a good girlfriend and a good step-mother or whatever. She'd love and care for the baby; after all the baby would have Lauren’s characteristics and traits; how could she not love him or her? Her mind made up, she headed out to find her girlfriend._   
  


Bo found herself stepping lightly into the darkened living room of Lauren's apartment. She held a package in her hand. "I was wondering when you would show up." Lauren said appearing out of the shadows. The sight of her filled the brunette with love.

"I'm sorry I'm so late." Bo said reaching her hand out for her. Lauren stepped forward, dressed in nothing but a pair of soft blue boxer shorts and a white tank top. As soon as her fingers locked with her lover’s she was pulled against the soft body of the Succubus and held tightly. They held onto each other as if the world was ending. "I love you Lauren."

"I love you too." Lauren said tearfully. She'd been wracking her brain trying to figure out what to say and how to say it and she was exhausted. Each scenario ended with Bo leaving her.

"Hey, what's with the tears?" Bo said pulling back, kissing them away. "Come on, we need to talk." she added, leading the blonde to the couch. They sat closely together holding each other's hand tightly. Lauren looked down at Bo's hands, unable to look into her eyes. Bo sighed sadly. "I know you're pregnant Lauren."

Lauren’s head snapped up; her eyes watery. "Bo, I…" she was at a loss of words. The brunette placed her finger over her lips stilling them.

"I figured it out, you've been so sick and they way you eat now and…" Bo sighed.  "You haven't had your cycle in the last two months." she said quietly.  Lauren nodded silently. "I just found out today I swear!  I wasn't hiding it from you." she said, hazel eyes pleading.

"I believe you." Bo whispered, her eyes were wet with unshed tears.

"Bo, I didn't do this, I mean, the way it happened." Lauren stammered.

"Lauren please." Bo stopped her, holding her hands tightly. She smiled weakly. "I've been thinking about this all day and I…" Bo exhaled deeply looking at fearful hazel eyes. "This is my fault."

"No, I mean you didn't mean to."  Lauren said cupping her cheek. She didn't know that the Succubus had not figured out that she had sired the baby.

"I left you! I left you alone and broken and of course you would turn to someone else." Bo said sadly.  Lauren stared, unable to speak.

"If I had followed my heart and just stayed you wouldn't be in this situation." Bo said tears falling. Lauren stared on in disbelief. Of course she would think it was someone else. Bo was raised in the same human world she had been.

"Baby, listen to me." Lauren said tipping the brunettes chin up. "You really need to listen to me."

"I know and I want you to know, I don't know what you want to do about the baby.  But if you want it," Bo paused holding Lauren's eyes. "I'm good with that."

Lauren felt her heart bursting. "You are? I mean with raising someone else's child?"

Bo nodded silently… "It's not someone else's baby, it's your’s and I love you."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth did the brunette find herself smothered in a hug. She could barely breathe before she felt herself being released and kissed passionately, their teeth clashing and lips bruising. When Lauren finally released her girlfriend, Bo found herself gasping for air, face still wet from crying, her eyes wide.

Lauren stroked her face lovingly. "I never really knew how much you loved me until now." she whispered as tears fell. "I mean I always thought life with me wouldn't be enough for you, but your saying that you want a life with me regardless of what you think is going on right now…"

"Lauren I-"

"No, please, let me finish. It makes me love you so much more than you can ever know. To know you love me… us." she said taking Bo's hand and placing it on her stomach. "But Bo this is not someone else’s baby." she paused holding chocolate orbs with hers. "This baby is your’s. **You** got me pregnant."

Bo stared slack jawed at her lover.  She swallowed and tried to form words but none came. Lauren watched her carefully. "I know that it sounds impossible and trust me, when I found out today I didn't believe it either, but there's no other explanation." Lauren rushed.

Bo simply blinked at her.

The blonde pressed on. "I have not had sex with anyone but you. When Nadia was in her coma, I was never intimate with anyone until I met you.  And after you there was no one. This I swear!" Lauren said emphatically.

Bo at least nodded this time and continued to blink at her. Lauren couldn’t tell if she was in shock or having a seizure. "The Ash's sister who is a Doctor here - she ran my blood test and yes I am pregnant, but the baby has your DNA strand in it along with mine, I can show you if want?" Lauren said quickly starting to rise but was pulled back down by the Succubus.

"How and when?" she croaked out.

"Three words, that's at least something." Lauren said dryly, actually becoming amused at the shell shock she saw before her. "The when - well that was during our makeup sex at the Dal when we broke Trick’s liquor cabinet and spare bed." Lauren blushed.

Bo swallowed hard at the memory. "Apparently we were doing more than making up."

"Indeed." Lauren smiled. "The how?  Honestly I'm still not sure. Just that it was Summer Solstice, which is a fertile time for Fae and when we exchanged our chi, you took and gave and I did the same and somehow because of what's in my blood-"

"Wait a minute, what's in your blood?" Bo said finally breaking out of her stupor. "Are you sick, did I give you something?”

"No, honey, I'm not sick, the only thing you gave me is a baby." she smiled as Bo blushed. "Apparently I'm half-Fae". The brunette gasped. "How… how could they not have known?  Dyson would have known - he would have smelled it on you like he did the baby."

Lauren frowned. "Dyson knows I'm pregnant?"

"Babe I didn't tell him, he told me. He smelled the change on you and honestly he doesn't matter at this point.  How are you Fae?"

"I don't know." Lauren said. "They won't tell me.  Just that in my family line, there was hidden Fae DNA code and that was unlocked when we made love."

Bo stood and began to pace. "The Ash and company know about this?" she said frowning looking like she was gearing up for a battle.

"Bo they're not our enemy. Quinn says-"

"Quinn! Who the hell is Quinn, first it's Fiona, now Quinn?!" Bo ranted. "What the hell!"

Lauren smiled. "Babe, please, Quinn is the Ash's sister and she says, in fact, she swears that I am some descendent of some long lost High Queen and that our baby is the next princess and ruler of the all the Fae - Light and Dark." Lauren finished.

Bo fixed her with a long look. This was really unbelievable.

"You don't believe me." Lauren said dejectedly. Bo sighed, rooted to the spot.

"I believe you.  I just… it's a lot to take in. If you say there was no one else then I believe you Lauren. That only leaves me and I just…I'm freaking out to be honest."  Bo admitted as she sat back down next to her lover. "I'm freaking out."

"I know.  So am I." Lauren admitted.

"A princess?" Bo smiled. "Wow!"

"I know right?" Lauren added, her eyes rooted on their now entwined hands.

"The Ash believes this?"

"Yes and she only took the job to protect me and the baby." Lauren said watching Bo's nose flare. "Don't be that way, I told them I didn't need their protection."

"Why do they think you do?" Bo asked trying to piece this all together.

"They said that this is some ancient prophecy and that Light and Dark Elders may not want it to come to pass. That I could be in danger - the baby and I." Lauren deliberately left out the part about her possibly dying.

Bo stroked her cheek gently. "I will kill anyone that tries to hurt you and our baby." she said coldly. Lauren closed her eyes at the feeling of her lover’s hand on her cheek.

"Our baby." Lauren smiled.

Bo blushed, her eyes bright and amazed. "I can't … believe I knocked you up." she grinned. "I've never been more relieved." she added softly.

"I can show you the DNA if you need more proof." Lauren said seriously. Bo shook her head. "I don't need to see the DNA test results Lauren, you're not a liar and those bitches wouldn't be here if it wasn't true."

"Bo, they are here for us." Lauren sighed, yet was happier than she'd been all day.

"We don't need them Lauren.  I'm going to keep you, both of you; safe!" she said placing her hand on Lauren's belly. "I will keep you safe, till my last breath." she said breathing out, her eyes watering. "I love you, I love you so much Lauren."

Lauren pulled her into a tight embrace. Finally all the tension and fear bled out of her and she began to cry as Bo stroked her back gently. "Shh, I got you." the brunette said kissing the side of her lover’s head. "I got you."

"I was so scared at first and then I thought for sure you'd leave me." Lauren sniffed holding on tighter.

Bo held her tightly, her heart aching for that one split moment she had thought about it. But those thoughts were gone. She had no intentions of leaving the blonde even before she knew this was her child. But now; now she definitely wasn't going anywhere. "I'm never leaving you Lauren, you and this baby and Kenzi of course, are the most important things in my life." Her voice choked up. "You're my family."

Lauren pulled back seeing the emotion in her brown eyes. "What happens now?"

"Now." Bo smiled. "We put you to bed because it's late." Bo said standing and pulling her up. She wrapped her arms possessively around the blonde's waist and kissed her deeply.

"Mmmm." Lauren smiled into the kiss as the brunette pulled back. She'd never seen her so happy. "Are you sure this isn't too much for you?"

Bo shook her head. "Of course it's a lot but I don't care. As long as you're with me and as long as it's us together, we can face anything. Ok?"

Lauren smiled genuinely. "It won't be us alone, we have Kenzi and Trick."

"And Hale and-"

"Not Dyson." Lauren said warily and definitively. She watched Bo smirk and kiss her on the nose.

"Babe, he already knows and besides if what you say is true we could use all the allies we could get." Bo said softly.

"He hates me." Lauren said quietly.

"He's just hurt and-"

"Jealous because you chose me." Lauren interrupted. "And I just don't know what he would do if he were to find out I was carrying your child." she added quietly.

"Lauren, Dyson can be a jerk but he would never hurt you because he knows I would kill him if he did." Bo said seriously and with a deadly calm. "But for now until you're out of your first trimester, I think we should keep this a secret." she smiled.

"You have to tell Kenzi."  Lauren said being pulled into another hug; she kissed Bo's neck. "And Trick, he may be able to tell us more about the prophecy.” she added as her hand began to kneed Bo's backside through her tight jeans.

"What happened to bed?" the brunette moaned. Lauren chuckled and she licked and nibbled just under Bo's ear. "We are going to bed."

"Hmmm, I’m not feeling so sleepy." Bo argued as she suddenly lifted the blonde easily in her arms carrying her towards the master bedroom.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Lauren laughed as she feathered her fingers through silky brown hair.

"I'm taking you to bed Dr. Lewis, You've been on your feet long enough and by the time I'm done with you, you might need best rest for the next few days." Bo said seductively.

"I can walk thank you very much." Lauren mumbled as she was gently placed on their bed; her tank top being pulled down along with her shorts until she was nude. The Succubus’ eyes glazed over and she licked her lips. "You are so beautiful."

Lauren blushed. "For now; just wait till I'm big as a house." Bo fixed her with a loving smile. "You'll always be beautiful to me especially when you're heavy with my child." she said kneeling down and kissing the blonde’s stomach. "I love you. I love you so, so, very much."

"I love you too." Lauren said, her voice thick with emotion.

**The Morrigan's apartment**

"Why the hell have I been summoned here?" Vex said annoyed. He stood in his boss’  apartment. "I was just about to get into something very delicious."

"The only thing you're going to get into is a dungeon for the next 100 years if you don't shut up and listen!" she snapped. Vex watched as she tied her red silk robe around her waist.

"What is it then to get me out of my bed at this ungodly hour?" he pouted.

"I'm sending you on a road trip. I want you to find out everything and I do mean everything, you can about Dr. Lauren Lewis." Evony said, her dark eyes cool.

"Lauren bloody Lewis! The human doctor? You got me out here for someone's pet?!" Vex steamed. "What is this bullshit!"

"Vex, you do not question me! If you are unable to do the job…"

"I am more than capable of doing the job, the question is why would I?"

"Because I will cut off your balls if you do not." Evony said coldly.

Vex quieted under her serious demeanor. "Fine!"

"Not just fine, I need you to dig deep! I need to know about her; her upbringing; who her parents were; where they met; everything!" Evony hissed. "And I need to know fast!"

"Hmm, why not ask the Succubus, they are fucking." Vex smirked.

"If I wanted the Succubus to know I would have hired her. She is not be involved in any way, am I making myself clear?" Evony smiled coldly.

"Crystal clear love, crystal clear." Vex said as he was dismissed. As he walked out into the cool night he mused, was that fear he saw in his leader’s eyes. There was more to this story than she was telling. And if she didn't want Bo to know, he figured she'd be the first person he would speak to. The girl had an uncanny ability to find trouble and answers all at once. Yes there was more to this story than met the eye.


End file.
